Play With Kris Gege
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Kris mengajak Tao bermain 'sesuatu'. Apakah 'sesuatu' itu? Check this out


**Disclaimer : TaoRis punya author *maksa*#dihajarRame2**

**Genre : Romance dan Smut**

**Pair : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Rating : M alias Mesum#plak**

**Warning : OOC, Pedho!Kris Innocent!Tao, Boys Love, Hard Yaoi, SMUT, GaJe, Alur berantakan, and DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary : Kris mengajak Tao bermain 'sesuatu'. Apakah 'sesuatu' itu? Check it out chingudeul.**

**AN : (Buahahahaha~ gara-gara banyak TaoRis shipper yang minta NCan TaoRis maka aq buat ff ini huhuhuhu~#ditabrakbecak. Mian sebelumnya kalau enggak HOT yah, aq juga semangat bikin fic ini gara-gara gak sengaja liat pic tumblr yang ada foto Kris 'itu'nya keliatan (*Q*) Oh... my eyes my virgin eyes *mimisan bareng Tao* yang mau lihat juga ini alamatnya **_** . /tumblr_m6z16ytxWB1rtd1v1o1_ **_**)**

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris : 18 Tahun**

**Huang Zi Tao : 8 Tahun**

**Play With Kris Gege**

Hari Minggu, adalah hari dimana semua orang menikmati liburan mereka. Terkecuali bagi seorang _namja_ tampan yang tinggal disebuah rumah yang sederhana namun juga cukup mewah. _Namja_ berwajah tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki tubuh proporsional itu hanya duduk diam diruang tengah menonton televisi.

_Namja_ itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau akrab disapa Kris. Kris terlihat memasang wajah suram walau dilayar televisi tertampang adegan lucu yang bisa membuat orang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mungkin kalian bertanya 'Kenapa Kris berwajah seperti itu dihari Minggu yang cerah ini?'. Maka jawabannya cukup mudah, Kris diperintahkan orang tuanya untuk menjaga rumah SEHARIAN. Bayangkan, menjaga rumah seharian penuh.

Artinya, Kris tidak bisa menikmati liburannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang sekarang pergi ke pantai untuk berenang juga berefreshing. Kris sudah menolak perintah _appa_ dan _ummanya_, namun sang _umma_ yang bernama Jung Jaejoong memberikan deathglare terbaik pada Kris. Sehingga membuat nyali Kris menciut dan hanya bisa mengangguki permintaan sang _umma_.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong yang merupakan _appa_ dan _umma_ Kris merupakan sama-sama _namja_. Jaejoong bisa melahirkan Kris, karena _appanya_ Jung Yunho yang merupakan seorang ilmuan yang berhasil membuat obat yang bisa membuat _namja_ hamil dan memeliki rahim.

"ARRGGHHHH BOSAN" Teriak Kris frustasi sambil menjambak rambut blondenya.

"Tega sekali _umma_ menyuruhku diam dirumah seharian. Disaat semua teman-temanku bersenang-senang, aku malah duduk diam dirumah saja. _Aish_... ini sangat menyebalkan." Teriak Kris lagi sambil bersiap membanting vas disampingnya. Namun niatnya tertahan karena vas itu adalah vas kesayangan sang _umma_.

"Bisa mati aku kalau vas ini pecah. _Umma_ bisa menyuruhku tidur diteras jika aku yang memecahkan vas ini" Kris kembali menyimpan vas itu ditempatnya setelah sebelumnya mengelapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bahkan, sebelumnya _appa_ tidak sengaja menyenggol vas ini. _Umma_ yang melihat langsung marah dan menyuruh _appa_ tidur dilantai ckckck." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat _ummanya_ yang sangat mengerikan itu.

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Bel pintu rumah Kris berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang yah?." Tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ambil pusing dengan siapa tamunya, Kris menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ah... Kris kau ada dirumah ternyata." Ucap seorang _namja_ cantik pada Kris sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, Heechul _ahjumma_, ada perlu apa?." Tanya Kris sopan melihat Heechul sambil membawa anaknya yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku mau menitipkan Tao sebentar. Kau tidak keberatan kan Kris?." Pinta Heechul memelas pada Kris. Kris hanya bisa menganggukki permintaan Heechul.

"_Gomawo_ Kris." Heechul tersenyum dan langsung menatap anaknya yang sedang memeluk boneka panda.

"Tao, _umma_ mau pergi sebentar menemui _appamu_ ne? Kau jangan merepotkan Kris _gege_ selama _umma_ tidak ada. Kau mengerti?." Tanya Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Tao lembut.

"Ne _umma_, Tao janji akan jadi anak baik." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah... _Umma_ pergi dulu ne? _Pai-pai_." Setelah mencium pipi Tao, Heechul kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Tao. Tao membalas lambaian tangan sang _umma_ dengan antusias.

Kris dan Tao pun kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Kris tentu kenal dengan Tao, dia adalah anak dari sahabat baik _ummanya_. Dan Kris sangat menyukai Tao sejak mereka bertemu.

Huang Heechul dan Jung Jaejoong ummanya merupakan sahabat sejak mereka kecil hingga saat ini. Selain itu, ayah mereka Huang Hankyung dan Jung Yunho sama-sama seorang ilmuan. Dan mereka berdua juga yang menciptakan obat _Male Pregnant_.

Untuk seorang anak laki-laki Tao terlihat sangat manis, imut dan polos dimata Kris. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, mata pandanya yang bisa memikat siapapun yang bertatapan dengannya, dan sifat polosnya yang membuat orang gemas.

Dan entah kenapa sekarang Kris jadi ingin menyentuh panda kecil itu. Salahkanlah nafsunya yang besar begitu melihat Tao. Kris menatap Tao yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Tao hanya memakai kaos oblong putih dengan gambar panda dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Membuat dada dan paha putihnya terekspos. Tao kemudian duduk di sofa dan mengganti _channel_ dengan saluran kartun kesukaannya. Kris masih menatap Tao yang duduk sambil memeluk boneka pandanya. Pose yang sangat menggoda dimata Kris.

"Kris _gege_~ Tao ingin makan sesuatu." Pinta Tao sambil menatap Kris yang menatapnya. Pikiran Kris kabur begitu mendengar suara imut Tao.

"_Ne_, kau ingin makan apa Tao?." Tanya Kris sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tao ingin cake _gege_." Seru Tao dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Kris tersenyum melihat wajah Tao tersebut. "_Ne ne arasseo_." Balas Kris sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil cake chocolate yang beruntung masih tersisa.

"Ini, habiskan yah kuenya Tao." Ucap Kris ketika dia duduk disamping Tao sambil memberikan kuenya pada Tao.

"Okayyy _gege_, akan Tao habiskan Kris _ge_~ nyam nyam enak~" Dan Tao pun melahap kue tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyimpan boneka pandanya disampingnya.

Kris menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melumat bibir Tao yang tengah mengunyah kue itu. Dalam beberapa menit, kue tersebut telah habis dilahap oleh Tao. Meninggalkan remah disekitar mulutnya.

"_Aigoo_... Lihatlah bibirmu Tao! Pelan-pelan saja makan kuenya." Kata Kris melihat bibir Tao yang penuh dengan krim kue.

"Sini, biar _gege_ bersihkan." Dan Kris pun menjilat area sekitar bibir Tao yang ada krimnya. Wajah Tao sedikit merona mendapat perlakuan Kris.

"Sekarang sudah bersih Tao. Kau ingin makan kue lagi?." Tanya Kris tersenyum.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Tao kembali menonton film tersebut dengan Kris disampingnya. Kris yang sudah mulai _horny_ melihat tubuh Tao mulai menyentuh bagian tubuh Tao.

Tangan Kris mulai menyentuh paha Tao dan mengelusnya. Tao tidak bereaksi apa-apa dengan perlakuan Kris. Mata Tao masih fokus pada film animasi yang dia tonton. Alhasil Kris makin semangat menggerayangi tubuh Tao.

Tangan Kris mulai naik dari paha menuju selangkangan Tao. Tangannya menyusup masuk dan menyentuh sesuatu disana.

"Ahhh~ Kris _ge_ geli." Tao mendesah mendapat sentuhan yang tidak biasa dari Kris. Dia menatap Kris, terutama tangannya yang masuk kedalam celananya.

"Kris _ge_, apa yang _gege_ lakukan?." Tanya Tao sedikit takut. Tao berusaha menarik tangan Kris dari dalam celananya namun tidak bisa karena Kris jauh lebih kuat.

"Shhh... Kris _gege_ ingin menunjukkan pada Tao permainan baru." Ucap Kris berbohong masih sambil menyentuh paha Tao.

"Permainan apa itu Kris _gege_?." Tanya Tao antusias.

'Gotcha' Batin Kris melihat wajah Tao yang semula takut kini tidak takut sama sekali.

"Namanya permainan Sentuh dan Menang." Ucap Kris.

"Sentuh dan Menang?." Tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"Ne, permainan ini menyenangkan dan asyik loh. Kita cuman harus saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Tapi kita harus membuka baju dan celana kita. Dan lebih enak mainnya dikamar. Tao mau main tidak sama _gege_?." Jelas Kris dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Ne, Tao mau kalo permainan ini asyik Kris _gege_." Seru Tao antusias tanpa tahu Kris menyeringai mesum padanya.

"_Kajja_ kita ke kamar Kris _gege_." Dan Kris pun mengajak Tao kekamarnya dengan Tao dalam gendongan Kris.

Setelah sampai kamar, Kris membawa Tao menuju kasur dan membaringkannya.

"Nah sekarang Tao buka bajua dan celananya yah." Pinta Kris dan Tao pun langsung membuka semua pakaian yang menempel hingga _naked_ total.

Kris menelan air liurnya melihat tubuh Tao yang polos. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada '_junior'_ Tao yang kecil dan imut. '_Cute'_ Batin Kris.

"_Gege_ kenapa tidak buka baju seperti Tao?." Tanya Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ucapan Tao seperti itu entah kenapa ditelinga Kris seperti ajakan untuk melakukan kegiatan oh-yes-oh-no. Tanpa babibu, Kris juga membuka baju dan celana hingga sama-sama _naked_ seperti Tao.

Mata Tao sedikit terkejut melihat ukuran 'itu' Kris yang cukup besar. Tao melihat miliknya yang kecil.

"Kok punya _gege_ besar yah 'itu'nya?." Tanya Tao polos pada Kris sambil menunjuk '_junior'_ Kris. Kris tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Tao. Pikiran mesumnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh... Itu karena Kris _gege_ sudah besar. Tao juga kalau sudah besar, 'itu'nya juga sama besarnya seperti punya _gege_ kok."

"Benarkah begitu Kris _ge_?."

"Tentu saja, tapi kalau Tao mau. _Gege_ bisa kok bikin punya Tao jadi sedikit lebih besar."

"Eh... Tao mau Kris _ge_~ gimana caranya?."

"Karena itulah kita main permainan ini. Permainan ini juga bisa buat 'itu' Tao jadi agak besar." Kris mulai mendekat pada Tao dengan memasang wajah bernafsunya.

"Yeayyy... asyikkk." Seru Tao girang.

"Nah kita mulai saja yah." Kris memeluk Tao dan mengangkatnya dalam pangkuannya.

"Apapun yang _gege_ lakukan Tao jangan protes atau marah. Kalau Tao protes atau marah berarti Tao kalah. Oke?."

Dan dengan polosnya Tao mengangguk antusias.

Kris mulai menciumi wajah Tao dan menjilatnya dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh~ Kris _gege_ gelihhh." Tao menggelinjang mendapat perlakuan Kris.

Kris kemudian mencium bibir Tao. Merasakan manis dan kenyalnya bibir Tao yang berwarna merah ranum itu. Tao hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun satu yang ada dipikiran Tao, bahwa rasanya sangat nikmat dan sedikit geli.

Kris mulai menyentuh dada dan perut Tao untuk merangsangnya.

"Enghhh~." Tao mendesah mendapat sentuhan Kris pada dadanya. Desahan itu membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan memberikan kesempatan pada Kris untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Tao.

Kris mulai menjelajahi mulut Tao dan dapat merasakan chocolate cake yang masih terasa dimulut Tao. Lidahnya menekan-nekan lidah mungil Tao, bermaksud menggoda dan dengan sedikit sungkan Tao memainkan lidahnya.

Lidah keduanya kini beradu membuat suara kecipak saliva yang menggema dikamar Kris. Lidah mereka saling mengikat satu sama lain hingga menimbulkan saliva pada bibir Tao. Dan dengan sendirinya, Tao melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher jenjang Kris.

"Emmphh~ eunghhh~." Suara desahan Tao bagai lagu paling indah yang pernah Kris dengar. Membuat libidonya makin naik, dan membuat keinginannya untuk menyentuh Tao lebih dari ini makin kuat.

Kedua tangan Kris mulai mengarah pada kedua nipple Tao. Tao mendesah dengan cukup kencang karenanya. Namun suaranya tertahan karena ciuman panas mereka. Kris menekan-nekan nipple tersebut dan terkadang mencubitnya pelan. Membuat kedua nipple Tao menjadi keras dan membuat Tao menggelinjang nikmat.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kris melepas ciuman mereka dan melihat wajah Tao yang sungguh bisa membuat '_juniornya'_ berdiri. Napas Tao terengah-engah dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya, saliva yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya membuat Kris makin terangsang.

"Kau suka permainan ini kan Tao?." Tanya Kris.

"Ne _gege_, Tao suka. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali Kris _ge_." Balas Tao

Kris menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari Tao.

"Sekarang kita akan bermain ketahap yang lebih seru. Mau dilanjut atau tidak?."

"Tentu saja mau. Tao suka permainan ini Kris _gege_~."

"Sekarang kita akan bermain mengemut lolipop. Lihat apa yang _gege_ lakukan dan setelahnya Tao harus melakukan hal yang sama pada _gege_. Okey?." Tanya Kris sambil membaringkan tubuh Tao. Tao mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Kris yang mesum namun tidak Tao pahami.

Kris mulai menjilat kepala'_junior'_ Tao yang imut itu.

"Ahhhhh~ Kris _gege_ geliii ahhhh." Desah Tao sambil menjambak rambut Kris. Instingnya mengatakan untuk memegang erat sesuatu. Tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat kekanan dan kekiri.

Kris masih tetap menjilat dan terkadang mengulum '_junior'_ Tao membuat '_junior'_ Tao tegang. Kedua tangannya kini dia gunakan untuk bermain dengan kedua nipple Tao.

"Kris gehhh geliiii akhhh hahhh Tao mau keluar eunghhhh."

Tao makin keras menjambak rambut Kris dikala dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Tubuhnya yang terbaring sedikit dinaikkan karena tidak tahan menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

**Croott**

Cairan putih milik Tao keluar dari '_juniornya'_ dan langsung ditelan habis oleh Kris.

"Sekarang giliran Tao yang mengemut lolipop Kris _gege_ ne?." Pinta Kris yang dapat anggukan dari Tao. Tao mulai mengambil posisi _doggy_ _style_ dengan '_junior'_ besar Kris didepan wajahnya.

Tao sedikit enggan melakukan hal tersebut. Dia hanya diam saja menatap '_junior'_ Kris.

"Kenapa Tao?" Tanya Kris yang sudah tidak sabar mendapat _service_ dari Tao.

"I-itu _gege_ emph Tao." Tao berkata dengan sedikit rasa gugup dan takut.

"Jangan –jangan Tao takut yah? Berarti Tao kalah dan Kris _ge_ yang menang." Pancing Kris sambil menatap remeh Tao.

"Ta-Tao tidak takut dan Tao gak mau kalah."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, dengan keberanian yang ada. Tao mulai melahap '_junior'_ Kris dengan mulut mungilnya.

"Shhh ohhh yeahhh Tao _good_ ahhh." Desah Kris nikmat dikala Tao mulai mengulum '_juniornya_'. Terkadang Tao menjilati '_junior'_ Kris dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Membuat Kris harus menutup mata menikmati sentuhan pada '_adiknya'_.

Tao mulai menikmati permainan ini. Dengan telaten dia mengulum '_junior'_ Kris walau tidak masuk semua dalam mulutnya karena ukuran mulutnya yang kecil juga ukuran '_junior'_ Kris yang besar.

Menjilat, menggigit dan mengulumnya layaknya sedang memakan permen lolipop. Tao merasakan '_junior'_ Kris makin besar dan makin hangat. Tak lama, cairan putih Kris menyembur keluar cairan itu masuk dalam mulut Tao dan ada juga yang mengenai wajah Tao.

Tao menelan cairan Kris dalam mulutnya. Rasanya agak aneh tapi juga sedikit manis. Kris yang sudah klimaks mulai membantu Tao dengan menjilat wajah Tao yang masih tersisa cairannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Tao suka permainan ini?." Tanya Kris disela jilatannya pada wajah Tao.

"_Ne_, Tao sangat suka Kris _gege_~, nanti kita main seperti ini lagi yah?." Jawab Tao dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Hmm... tentu saja _little_ panda." Ucap Kris menyeringai.

'Selanjutnya akan kubuat kau mendesah dan mengerang lebih keras little cute panda.' Batin Kris.

Kris mulai menyentuh dan mengelus pantat kenyal Tao.

"Ahhh Kris _gege_~... ehhh Jae _ahjumma_." Ucap Tao sambil melihat Jaejoong dibelakang Kris.

Kris membeku mendengar kata-kata Tao. 'Jae _ahjumma_? Jangan-jangan _umma_? Mati aku' Batin Kris ketakutan setengah mati. Kris membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang pelan-pelan.

Dan betapa kagetnya Kris melihat sang _umma_ dengan aura malaikat maut disekitarnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa dengan mata yang entah kenapa dimata Kris berwarna merah.

"E-ehh _umma_ sudah pu-pulang... kenapa cepat sekali u-_umma_." Ucap Kris terbata-bata.

"Jung Yi Fan~ apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao _baby_ anakku?." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memainkan kedua tangannya.

**Krreettteekkk**

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya hingga membuat suara tulangnya terdengar keras. Kris menelan ludahnya melihat sang _umma_ makin dekat.

"MATI KAU KRIS... HIAAAHHHHH"

"GYAAAAA AMPUN UMMMAAAAAAA"

**END**

*Athor dilemparin pisau*

Reader : Fic apaan ini? Beraninya uri Tao kecil dirape seperi itu *Gebugin author*

Author : Gyaaaaa ampun ampun... itu juga gak sampai 'dimasukin' kan? Aq juga gak tega

Kris : Author kurang ajar! Kenapa cuman sampai segitu doank sih? Kenapa gak dilanjut HAH?

Tao : Kris gege mesum mesum mesum phedofile phedofile mesum mesum*ngehajar Kris pake tongkat*

Author : Review please ^_^


End file.
